


Love in the Dark

by ShadowsFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, Other, What am I doing?, maybe part of a series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsFiction/pseuds/ShadowsFiction
Summary: Falling in love with someone is easy. Keeping that love alive when there are a million and one things controlling it, that is the hard part.Being in love with your best friend is a hard part. Trying to find the courage to end a relationship and still be friends is a hard part. Loving your best friend and knowing that there will never be a future for you in his life is a hard part.Love shouldn’t be this hard.Harry had to make a choice. Could he continue to give all of himself and have only half of his love returned, or does he make the choice to end it once and for all and find someone who can love him unconditionally?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I've been working on for quite a bit (in my head anyways). It stems from real conversations I had with my ex, and I just adapted it to fit these two. I don't own the boys. Erm, this is my first real attempt at anything dealing with these two, so don't be harsh. I know it's not the best story, but I'm trying to get back in the groove of things.

Louis: Harry! What’s going on? Why is the realtor telling me the house has been sold?  
Louis: God damn it, H. Answer me.  
Louis: I can see you reading the messages. Come home. Talk to me.

Harry sighed and put his phone down. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Louis right now. He grabbed the shot glass that was in front of him and downed another shot and winced as it burnt just as much as the last six he’d already taken.

Louis: I know you’re in LA. I’ll send Preston to find you. Please, just come home. Tell me what is going on.  
Louis: Babe, please!

He pushed the shot glass across the counter and threw down some cash and nodded to the bar keep and made his way to the car waiting for him. He got in the back seat of the Rover and asked to be taken to his hotel.

He wasn’t ready to face Louis yet. He just wasn’t ready for what was to come.

***  
The following day wasn’t any better. Harry still wasn’t ready for this day, but he knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter now. He had to face it.  
He pulled up to the gate of his house and put in the access code and waited for the gate to open and grant him access. He could see the front door open and could see Louis waiting for him with what seemed to be a look of apprehension on his face as he waited.

Harry pulled up to his usual spot and turned the car off and took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle.

“What’s going on, H?” Louis reached Harry and grabbed at his face, gently.

“Let’s just go inside, yeah?” Harry whispered and pulled away from his boyfriend and made his way into the house.

He was silent as he made his way to the sitting room, noting the jumpers laying on one of the couches that were so obvious it didn’t belong to either one of them.

“Do you want to tell me why Cate called and told me that you sold the house and that I have until the end of the month to be out?” Louis asked, moving to one of the chairs and sitting down. He curled his feet up underneath him and stared up at his boyfriend, waiting for him to answer.

Harry didn’t speak. He just looked around the room. The more he looked, was the more he noticed things that didn’t belong. Like the pink notebook on the table, the one that had little pink hearts with initials in it that didn’t belong to him. He noted the heels that were sitting beside one of the couches and in his mind, his resistance to do this broke.

“I sold the house yesterday. I put it on the market a week ago and someone made an offer and I let it go.”

“We live here, Harry.” Louis screeched. “We bought this house to begin our future. What the fuck?”  
Harry laughed. “That’s rich coming from you!”

“What are you on about?” Louis actually looked worried, tears forming in his eyes.  
Harry went around the room grabbing the items that didn’t belong in his house and started throwing them at Louis one by one.

“Our future, you say? Ours? More like yours and whatever piece of off pussy you fancy at the moment. We don’t have a future because you can’t make up your fucking mind what you want. So, I made it for you. I sold the house. I’m leaving you. End of story.” Tears were running down Harry’s face as he let those final words fall from his lips. 

“What are you saying?”

“I love you, I do, but I can’t love you. Not anymore. As long as you’re with them, there will never be an us. It’s not fair to me when you can’t decide what you want. You call me and tell me you love me, but you’re sleeping in their bed. You tell me you love them and you don’t want to hurt them, but you’re hurting me. Every time you make an excuse, I die a little more inside. So, I can’t love you. Not anymore. I need to move on. If there is no future, there is no point.”

“Haz-“Louis starts, but gets cut off. 

“No! I can’t and won’t be your dirty little secret anymore. I can’t love you in the dark anymore and just be your mate when the sun rises! I won’t do it. It hurts too damn much. I know you’re not gay, and I know that it’s just me who you’ve been with and I know you can’t give up your girls, so this is me walking away. I need more than this, Louis. I just need more.”

Harry wiped the tears that fell down his face and turned to walk away.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. I will always love you. I don’t want this to end. I need you.”

“And I need to be free.” Harry turned back to Louis and walked over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t ask me to stay.” Harry pulled back and walked to the door, opened it, and turned to look at Louis one last time before he left.

“H-“

“Good bye, Lou.”


End file.
